The present invention will become more fully understood from the detailed description given hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings which are given by way of illustration only, and thus are not limitative of the present invention, and wherein:
1.Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an intelligent air-condition system. Moreover, it is specifically related to a system that decides the temperature distribution among the ambient environment by analyzing received infrared radiation and directly delivers the gas to where the human-body temperature signal(s) located.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of air-condition systems are broadly applied in the contemporary life, such as refrigerator and fan. Therefore, accompanying with the rapid development of the contemporary technology, how to further improve the current air-condition systems still is a hot filed. Herein, for example, possible issues of the hot filed has at least how to the efficiency of producing the gas used by the air-condition system, how to reduce the pollution of the air-condition systems, and how to increase the operating convenience of the air-condition systems.
For the conventional air-condition systems, after the required gas is formed, the gas is usually delivered to the ambient environment by the following three ways: (1) The gas is periodically delivered among a large angle such that the gas is uniformly distributed over the ambient environment. (2) The gas is delivered in fixed direction such that the gas is distributed over the ambient environment by the sequentially diffusion of the gas. (3) The gas is delivered into a specific portion of the ambient environment while the gas-direction controlling device is directly adjusted by the user. Besides, the delivery of the gas sometime is automatically adjusted in accordance with the rules predetermined by the user or whether the temperature of the ambient environment is located in a predetermined range.
However, all of the conventional ways have a common disadvantage: the gas is delivered by a determined way. Hence, the delivery of the gas cannot be adjusted in time in accordance with the immediate states of the users, such as the existence of the users, the number of the users and the location of each user. As shown in FIG. 1A, the gas 11 is repeatedly delivered by the air-condition system 12 among a large angle and a portion of the ambient environment 10. Hence, the user 13 only can immediately feel the effect of the gas 10 while the moment the gas 11 is directly delivered through the location of the user 13. Otherwise, the user 13 only can indirectly feel the effect of the gas 10 while the gas 13 is diffused from the objects 14 or other portion of the ambient environment 10 to the location of the user 13. As shown in FIG. 1B FIG. 1C, and FIG. 1D, the gas is continually delivered by the air-condition system 12 to a specific portion of the ambient environment 10. Clearly, the user 13 can be immediately affected, even improperly affected, by the gas 10 while the user 13 is exactly located in the specific portions. However, the user always does not immediately affected by the gas 10 while the user is not located in the specific portions (for example, the user 13 walks in and walk out the specific portion). Herein, as shown in FIG. 1E, the air-condition system 12 has usually analyzing and controlling means 121 fir controlling the operation of the air-condition system 12, gas means 122 for producing the gas used by the air-condition system 12 and power means 123 for providing the power used by the gas means 122.
Significantly, the conventional air-condition system can not directly affect the user, but must treat both the location of the user and the ambient environment at the same time. Hence, some disadvantages are unavoidable for the conventional air-condition system, such as the user need a long period to feel the effect of the air-condition system, the consumed power of the air-condition system is large and the convenience of the air-condition system is limited. Therefore, how to improve the previous disadvantages become an important and a valuable topic.
One main purpose of the present invention is to provide an intelligent air-condition system that directly affects the user by elastic operation.
Another main purpose of the present invention is to provide an intelligent air-condition system that directly deliver the gas to the detected immediate location of the user.
The other purpose of the present invention is to provide an intelligent air-condition system that improves some unavoidable disadvantages of the conventional air-condition systems by detecting the infrared radiation and by elastically delivering the gas.
The present intelligent air-condition system essentially detects the signals of the temperature distribution among the ambient environment by using the infrared radiation, especially by detecting the location of the human-body temperature signals. Surely, it also could particularly detect any predetermined sign(s), such as the infrared radiation signals radiated by the computer host in a computer room. Hence, according to the detected signals, the gas(es) used air-conditions can be firstly transmitted into the location where the human-body temperature signals exist, or be firstly transmitted into where the local temperature is urgent to be adjusted.
To compare with the conventional air-condition system, the invention has at least the following advantages:
(1) Use the infrared radiation technology to handle the temperature distribution among the ambient environment, especially to handle the location of the human-body temperature (the user).
Hence, the invention does not need to deliver the gas to the ambient environment in according to a predetermined rule. In contrast, the invention can deliver the gas in according to the detected infrared radiation. For example, directly deliver the gas to the location of the user.
(2) The infrared radiation technology is a well-known technology, and commercial products are available and cheap.
Therefore, the invention can provide the information required for intelligent operation without increasing obviously cost.
(3) It is well known about how to control the device for changing the delivered direction of the gas. For example, the delivered direction can be changed by rotating the fan of moving the guiding plates of the refrigerator.
Therefore, while the invention uses a controlling means (such as microprocessor and memory) and determines some operating rules (herein, a FLASH could be used to recorded the new rules inputted by the user), it is trivial to elastically adjust or optimize how the gas is delivered in according to the detected infrared radiation information.
(4) The response time of the infrared radiation technology is very short. In fact, it almost can handle immediately the newest temperature distribution. Besides, for conventional air-conditions, the response time for changing the delivered direction of the gas also is very short.
Therefore, when the user is not fixed in a specific location but is moved among a range, the invention can deliver immediately the gas the newest location of the user. In other words, the invention provides an immediate air-condition to the user even the user is continually moving.
(5) The invention directly delivers the gas to the location of the user. In other words, the invention need not to adjust the temperature of the whole ambient environment to ensure the user is affected by the delivered gas.
Therefore, from the gas is delivered to the user is significantly affected by the gas, the invention only need to treat the location of the user but need not to treat the whole ambient environment. Indisputably, the invention can reduce the required cost, reduce the side effect of pollution and prolong the lifetime of the present intelligent air-conditions system.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.